A new Start
by peacelovemushrooms
Summary: Bella is 17 and pregnant. With Jake at Yale she leaves for Forks where she lives with her father Charlie and big brother Emmett. The last thing she wants is love but can she deny the electricity she feels with Edward? AH


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: New **

My life isn't the same anymore, no more Phoenix, no more dancing, no more West-Central High, no more friends, and worst of all no more Jake. Now, I'm on a plane to Forks Washington to live with my dad Charlie and my big brother Emmett. I spent this Summer thinking about what I was going to do without Jake until my decision was made for me. I'm 17 and pregnant. I found out a little over a month ago. I contemplated telling Jake but a baby would only make his plans impossible. He got excepted to Yale and before I knew I was pregnant we were going to be together and do the long distance thing until I graduated then I would go to Yale with him. What lead me to the decision to move to Forks? I knew Jake would be back in Phoenix every holiday and summer. When I found out that I was pregnant I broke it off with Jake, I told him that I changed my mind and I couldn't do a long distance relationship. Even though we weren't together anymore Jake insisted that I took him to the airport, little did he know I was jumping on a plane to Forks the moment we said our goodbyes. I knew I would hate living in Forks, it's cold and wet but it would give me a chance to get to know Charlie and Emmett. I used to spend every summer there but I haven't been since I got into high school. The last time I saw them was Mom and Phil's wedding 3 years ago. My mom left my dad Charlie when I was a year old. She left Emmett behind because she claimed that he needed his father and I needed my mother, it never really made sense to me and I never grew to except it. Emmett never talks about our mother, not even to ask how she is on our weekly telephone calls or in our E-mails. I had to beg him to go to the wedding, he only did it for me. Even though Emmett loves living in Forks he never really got Mom's decision to take me and not him. Mom begged me to stay but thank god for Phil, who understood my reasoning completely which I was grateful for. The pilot on the intercom announcing that the plane was about to land interrupted my thoughts. As I got off the plane and made my way to baggage claim I saw Charlie and Emmett with my bags in tow. On the way home Emmett caught me up with life in Forks, about his girlfriend Rosalie and their friends, the baseball team and school. By the time he was finished we had made the hour journey from Port Angeles to Forks. As we turned into the drive way of our home and I was instantly reminded of all the amazing times I had here as a kid. I made my way up the stairs and down the hall to my old bedroom with Emmett trailing behind me with my bags. He laid them on the bed and turned to me.

"I have a little homecoming present for you."

"Emmett you shouldn't have gotten me anything." I said a little irritated. I hated it when people bought me stuff.

"I know but if it makes you feel any better it's not exactly for you." He said grabbing my hand a pulling me down the hall to the spare bedroom. He put his hands over my eyes. I felt around for the door knob and opened the door. As I walked into the room Emmett removed his hands from my eyes. I opened them and saw an empty room painted a warm beige and navy blue. I looked back at Emmett confused.

"It's the baby's room, Alice wanted to fill it with furniture and clothes and stuff but I thought you would want to do that." I was still confused why was the room blue? I don't even know what I'm having

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Emmett asked a little disappointed

"It's great! I love it! I'm just not completely understanding the color choice."

Emmett chuckled "That would be Alice, she's convinced you're having a boy."

"And what happens if it's a girl?" I asked amused

"Then I guess we paint." Emmett said smiling. We sat there for a minute looking around the room. I invisioned myself sitting in the corner rocking my son to sleep. I also had this wierd feeling that it was a boy, since the day I found out I was pregnant.

"Thank you Em." I said wrapping my arms around him

"Don't thank me, thank our friends they're the one's who did all the work." he said taking out his phone and looking at it.

"You'll get your chance tonight, it's time for us to get ready actually." he said heading for the door

"Ready for what?" I asked

"Sunday night dinner at the Cullen's." he replied

"Sunday night dinner?" I asked curiously

"Alice and Edward's parents always make dinner on Sundays." he answered

"That's nice."

"Yep, Esme is a fantastic cook." he said

"Is that all you think about." I asked laughing

"Yep." he said simply. I just shook my head I loved my brother. I went to my room and pulled out a grey cotton sundress and paired it with my purple converses. I've always been about comfort even more so now that I'm pregnant. When i walked down stair Emmett was already waiting for me in a button down shirt and jeans, he looked handsome.

"We're leaving dad." Emmett called to Charlie in the next room. he nodded and we made our way to the Cullen's. We made it to a long road that winded through the hills and forest of Forks and then a huge white victorian house came into view. It was breath takingly beautiful we pulled up along side a red convertible.

"Looks like we're the last ones to show up." Emmett said getting out of his jeep.

"How do you know?" I asked

"That's Rose's car." he said motioning to the red convertible. I just nodded. A short, black haired pixie looking girl answered the door before we had a chance to knock.

"You're late." she stated irritated

"Well, hello to you too Alice." Emmett said stepping inside as we entered the foyer a group of people piled in to greet us. A blonde stepped up and gave Emmett a kiss

"Hey babe." Emmett said as they broke apart

"You're late." she said just as Alice had done before

"Only by 15 minutes." he replied

"This is a very important night Emmett Swan we told you not to be late." a woman with with long curly hair said stepping out from behind everyone.

"I'm Esme, Alice and Edward's mother. It's so nice to finally meet you." she said hugging me tightly

"It's nice to meet you too." I said as we broke our embrace. the tall blonde spoke next

"I'm Rosalie, Emmy's girlfriend." she said shaking my hand

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie, I've heard a lot about you." i replied smiling

"All good I hope." she said looking at Emmett

"Aw babe you know I wouldn't say anything less." Emmett answered for me.

"You already met Alice." Emmett said motioning to the short pixie

"We're gonna be best friends." she declared. I didn't know what else to do but smile

"This is my boyfriend Jasper." she said grabbing the hand of a young guy with blonde hair

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said quietly

"Nice to meet you too." I replied

"And my twin brother Edward." Alice said with an odd twinkle in her eye. As we turned to look at each other we instantly locked eyes. He was the most beautiful human being that I've ever seen. Messy curly bronze hair like Esme's that I yearned to run my fingers through and piercing emerald eyes that captivated me. As we shook hands an electric shock ran through me. Edward felt it too because the look in his eye changed slightly but still being sure not to give anything away. We broke contact and I turned to the only person in the room whom I have not met.

"And you must be Carlise." I said still trying not to look back at Edward

"Yes ma'am." He said stepping up to hug me. Esme came back into the foyer and announced that dinner was ready (Did anyone else notice Esme left the room?). As we walked into the dinning room the aroma of deliciousness hit me fast and hard and I realized I was starving. I sat next to Emmett at the table. The food tasted as great as it smelled.

"So Bella, How was you're flight?" Esme asked

"Not too long, which I was grateful for." I replied quietly

"That's good, Will you miss Phoenix?" She asked

"Some what, but It makes me more happy to come here and spend time with Em and my dad." I said looking at Emmett who was shovelling food into his mouth. I couldn't help but smile at my goofy big brother.

"Emmett tells us you'll be expecting sometime in Febuary." Carlise

"Yes sir." I said swallowing the bite of food I had in my mouth. "I wanted to thank you guys for the room". I said looking around to my new friends

"It was our pleasure Bella, we wanted to do more but Emmett wouldn't let us." She said narrowing her eyes at Emmett

"What you guys did was more than enough." I said thankfully

"Yeah but you have nothing for when the baby comes." Alice said sadly.

"We still have 7 months to get everything done." I said knowing that she'd pick up the "We" part.

"We?" Alice asked getting excited

"Yeah, I mean I don't particularly like shopping so I'm gonna need some help." I said smiling. Alice squealed and ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's settled then, next weekend we'll go and get everything the baby needs

"Actually Alice I think we should stick to furniture and general baby needs for now, at least until we know what it is." I said knowing that would disappoint her.

"But I know it's a boy." she whined

"I think so too, but it would really stink if we bought all blue and we turned out to be wrong." I said feeling like I was talking to a little kid

"I guess you're right.' she said walking back to her seat disappointed.

"See and everyone thought I was crazy insisting we paint the room boy's colors." She said proudly

"I've had a feeling that it's a boy since the day I found out I was pregnant." I replied

"They say mother's tuition is always right." Esme said with a smile. After dinner Emmett and I drove home in silence and I was happy for it. Ever since I've been pregnant there's been nothing but noise and conversation. When we got home and followed Emmett up the stairs to our bedrooms

"Goodnight Bells, see you in the morning." Emmett said reaching his bedroom

"Goodnight Em." I replied. After my shower I sought the warmth of underneath my covers and for the first time since I got pregnant I couldn't sleep so I decided to unpack. As I was going through my bags I stumbled across the bag I packed that had everything of Jake's in it. Pictures, movie ticket's, flowers, notes, shirts that he left, and the teddy bear he won for me at the carnival just a few weeks back. I grabbed it and went the baby's room. As I walked in I felt the warmth even through it's emptiness. "That's a good sign." I thought to myself. I knew instantly that me and my baby were gonna be happy here. I took the bear and sat it on the window sill and walked back to my room and drifted to sleep.

Author's Note: Please Review


End file.
